


Power Play

by redluna



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bottom!Eames, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur knows just how to play to his advantage. Eames isn't exactly one to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this picture.](http://media.tumblr.com/c90b8c8d0d927b82cfa45c3e50e89e43/tumblr_inline_mr7schLV931qz4rgp.jpg)

One of the things that came apparent right from the start was that both of them liked it when Arthur was the one that remained clothed. It brought one into a rather vulnerable state to be stripped down to just the bare flesh before someone. There was a certain measure of power handed over yet it came with a sense of trust as well. It was the perfect balance when it came to their relationship, really.

Arthur got the idea while he was at the shop down the street, having stopped in to grab a few things he'd noticed they were running low on. He waited until he was at the checkout to take out his phone, sending his list of instructions over in a carefully composed text. He barely suppressed the urge to smirk when the girl behind the register told him to have a good day.

"Oh, I intend to."

\---

Eames was actually quite good at following orders. You just had to give him the right motivation. So Arthur wasn't all that surprised when he wandered into the living room to find Eames right where he had wanted him to be. He did have to stop for a moment or two if just to admire the view.

Eames had stripped down, clothes folded neatly nearby (because, yes, Arthur had gone so far as to order that). His hands were braced on the floor, ass on display to Arthur once he sat down on the footrest before the couch.

"You're so quick to obey," Arthur said. "I couldn't have been more than a few minutes away at most."

"Am I gonna get rewarded for that?" Eames asked cheekily. It earned him a pinch on his ass, but Arthur was smoothing a hand across his lower back not long after so it was hardly a punishment.

"Perhaps." Arthur let his hand rest on the small of Eames' back. "The lube if you will?"

Eames couldn't hide his grin as he passed the item in question up to Arthur after fishing it out of the pocket of his jeans. He must have thought this was going to be one of the times that he'd managed to get Arthur worked up enough that he wouldn't have the patience to wait through any play.

He was about to learn just how wrong he was.

Arthur only had one finger in Eames for a little under a minute before the man began to push back against it, trying to take in more. It earned him a smack on the back that made him gasp in surprise. "Don't get greedy," Arthur said. "I'll give you want, but it will be at my pace, not yours."

And, as it turned out, his pace was maddeningly slow. He was a precise man when it boiled down to it so he could say with some certainty that he was taking much longer than a few minutes working each finger inside of Eames. By the time it was starting to move past half an hour he had already worked four fingers into Eames. Eames was probably holding off coming through sheer force of will and only because he knew how displeased Arthur would be if he did.

When Arthur used the hand still resting on the small of his back to press him down, Eames slunk down to rest on his arms with a strangled sound of relief. He all but sobbed, however, when Arthur pushed his cock into him in one steady thrust.

Arthur didn't bother with finesse then, snapping his hips up into Eames, the fabric of his open zipper scratching against Eames' skin each time. His fingers curled into Eames' back as breathing started to shorten out into pants. "Fuck, Eames, how many times have we done this? And you're still so tight. Like you want to swallow me up whole."

Eames only whimpered in response, biting down hard on his wrist against the warm rush of Arthur filling him up. His mouth dropped open when Arthur reached down to slide a hand around his cock. "Oh, yes, please, I just need..." He didn't need to say what he needed, though, because Arthur had a way of delivering just that. Besides, he only needed to do a few, unsteady jerks into the circle of Arthur's hand to come all across the man's fingers. He licked them clean without a thought once they were raised to his mouth, sucking a finger into his mouth once he was done, which earned him a laugh from Arthur.

"Do you think you can get me hard again that quickly?" 

Eames rolled his hips back against Arthur's cock, grinning as he heard Arthur groan, able to feel the way the man's cock twitched with interest inside of him. "Oh, darling, you know how I feel about challenges."


End file.
